Hitomi
by NUSKA22
Summary: Esta es una historia totalmente inventada pero que tiene lo mejor de esta serie!A "L"!xDD  Fanáticos de L como yo espero que os guste...
1. Chapter 1

Nublado era el cielo y nublado también el fondo de ese insoportable monitor que hacía rato no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. Recorrido con tranquilidad los ángulos muertos de aquella aséptica habitación de hotel que el fondo también estaba muerta. ¿Cuántos habitaciones?, ¿Cuántos monitores? Ya ni se percataba de lo diferente que podía ser un habitáculo de otro, lo acogedor había pasado a un segundo plano y lo que primaba ahora y casi siempre era la imagen. Millones de imágenes. Sus ojos seguían fijos en ese monitor y sus pensamientos…hacía rato que sus pensamientos habían abandonado esa dichosa habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? Otra vez había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Él, que con su desmedido ingenio había sabido resolver los casos más peliagudos, se veía en un callejón sin salida en esta ocasión.

-Siempre lo mismo…- respondió preocupado al monitor que le devolvía una imagen sin respuesta.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose le devolvió a la realidad.

-Watari…

En ese momento la pantalla que hacía apenas unos segundos tenía su atención, recobró de nuevo la imagen nítida de un portal húmedo y desangelado en algún lugar irreconocible.

-Por lo que veo no ha vuelto el sospechoso. ¿Crees de verdad que acudirá a ver a esa pitonisa?- le respondió a modo de saludo un hombre de aspecto senil y fuerte acento británico.

-Necesitamos entender la mente del asesino para poder resolver este caso. Y esta mente es la de un asesino de sangre fría que realiza extraños ritos con sus víctimas. Estoy seguro que hay una conexión directa entre esa mujer y el asesino- respondió convencido, dejando a unos profundos ojos negros divagar por el fondo de esa aturdidora imagen.

-Bueno y, ¿algo más…?-respondió el aludido

-No…

Sabía a qué se refería. No estaba preocupado por la impuntualidad de su asesino sino la de otra persona que re carcomía su ser y aturdía sus pensamientos sin dar explicaciones. Hacía tres días que Hitomi se había ido. Sin dejar una nota, ni un mensaje. Apenas una suave fragancia a manzana todavía danzando por su ropa.

Se conocían desde que eran niños, a los dos les había tocado el papel de la orfandad demasiado temprano y a una edad en la que no distingues bien las crueldades de este mundo y buscan casi como con instinto animal refugiarte en un puerto seguro. Para él este puerto era Hitomi. Desde el primer día que se conocieron creyó firmemente que Hitomi siempre había estado ahí. Su vida empezó en el orfanato y con la nueva amiga que la vida le brindaba; dejando atrás el recuerdo amargo de una noche de lluvia que le dejo huérfano y con el paso de los años, intranquilas noches de pesadillas. Más de una vez les confundían con un par de hermanos que se distraían observando el caer de una hoja o la velocidad de la carrera de una hormiga. Observar; los dos se divertían con esta simple manera de entretenerse. Una mirada de ojos negros no perdían el detalle de un mar dentro de unos ojos que atendían el suave aleteo de un pájaro. La niñez de ambos, truncada por la tragedia, pasaba a desarrollarse como una tranquila felicidad bien merecida que acabó por unirlos como nunca creyeron posible. Hasta que las palabras se convirtieron en miradas cómplices. Al llegar a la adolescencia el temperamento pausado de los dos cambió por una madurez más acorde con su edad y que dejo entrever una personalidad de genio en él y una de hierro en la de ella.

Ella era todo lo que no era él. Atrevida, descarada, fría y distante. El sufrimiento que le tocó a la chiquilla había sido una carga mayor que en su propio caso y lo ocultaba con una seguridad más de una vez quebrada por las ganas de seguir a adelante. Pero se entendían, creían haber conseguido superar la coraza de cada uno; aunque en el fondo solo leían entre líneas la fragilidad de un corazón atormentado por la pérdida de unos padres nunca conocidos y el de uno con un triste y oscuro secreto. Siendo amigos desde niños nadie vio de malo que fueran novios a los quince y su pausada felicidad empezaba a borrar los estragos de los recuerdos.

-Seguro que vuelve enseguida…-respondió la áspera voz con acento inglés.

Sin responder a las tranquilizadoras palabras de su amigo se levantó con sus habituales ademanes torpes para dirigirse a la ventana más cercana. Miraba, no a la nebulosa tormenta que hacía apenas unos momentos había causado estragos a la red eléctrica, si no al vacío de una noche que por momentos se tornaba lenta y pesada.


	2. Capítulo 2: Secretos

Capitulo 2

Secretos:

-Mierda...

Fue todo lo que pudo responder a ese test de embarazo que acababa de marcar un claro positivo. La persona que lo sostenía se miró al espejo del destartalado baño de un motel de carretera y no le gusto lo que vio.

-"Esto no puede estar pasándome…"- pensó la joven del espejo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que se retorcía las puntas de su rubio pelo. Claramente aquello iba en serio, iba a tener un hijo le gustara o no. Ahora tenía que pensar fríamente sin dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos patéticos, tenía que ser racional en estas circunstancias. Después de permitir que sus pensamientos divagaran cuanto quisiera llego a la clara determinación de que la solución al problema era de lo más fácil. No podía tenerlo. No ahora con apenas veintidós añitos y con todo lo que tenía por delante. Trabajaba para el FBI como agente secreto y el trote de vida que llevaba no era compatible con un futuro cercano de biberones y pañales. No, definitivamente la solución estaba clara; tenía que eliminar el problema de raíz cuanto antes y sin demora no vaya ser que remordimientos posteriores la frenaran. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes y de forma eficaz. Lo mejor sería que llamara a la Dra. Sue; era profesional y pertenecía a la agencia con lo cual la privacidad del tema estaba asegurada. ¿No se estaba precipitando? Un hijo, sangre de su sangre; un ser que traía a este mundo pese a todo el horror que había visto y vivido. ¿No era quizá su oportunidad?, ¿dejar de lado la mierda de vida que llevaba y empezar una nueva?; ¿desde cero? No. Eran estos pensamientos los que temía que en el último momento le pararan de hacer lo que en el fondo tenía que hacer. No podía dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento, tenía que ser más metódica y pensar en su futuro: definitivamente una brillante agente del cuerpo secreto federal de los Estados Unidos no podía permitirse ser madre por ahora. ¿Además quién le aseguraba que sería una buena madre?, en el fondo se veía incapaz de ello. No había conseguido cuidar del modo correcto de ella misma y de la gente que le rodeaba como para ahora hacerlo con una criatura inocente que no se merecía que le destrozaran la vida nada más nacer. "Sería una madre pésima, no es posible si quiera que permita planteármelo. Lo más probable es que no supiera cuidar del niño y al final con quien se criaría sería con una niñera que una madre totalmente absorbida por su trabajo paga para suplantar las carencias afectivas que no supo darle a su hijo…"En el fondo todo esto le parecía una total absurdez, se estaba comiendo el coco para nada. Ya lo tenía decidido.

-Será mejor que en el futuro deje de autoanalizarme…-respondió como si esa fuera la clave de todo el asunto.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo; aquella decisión no le gustaba y hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que otra persona ocupara la imagen que el reflejo del espejo le devolvía. No soportaba afrontar este tipo de situaciones que en definitiva le involucraban; era mucho más fácil cuando se decidía la vida de otro pero cuando se trataba de ella la imagen perfecta que siempre quería mantener de autocontrol se tambaleaba y salían a flote todos sus demonios e inseguridades.

"Es más fácil en el campo de batalla de la oficina o de las redadas semanales…"- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Definitivamente aquello no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

La rubia se irguió y salió con paso decidido como quién toma una solución importante. Cogió su móvil y con ademan rápido marco el único número de teléfono que le salvaría de este aprieto.

-Sue, perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero quería una cita para mañana…No no me pasa nada si eso mañana ya te lo cuento mejor en la oficina, ¿vale? ¡Gracias nos vemos entonces!

Colgó con rapidez antes de que su interlocutora pudiera ponerle alguna objeción y se dispuso a examinar de nuevo el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Las hojas esparcidas de forma desordenada por toda la mesa indicaban que la chica se había pasado horas examinándolos, mirando cada dato, cada nota reseñada en los márgenes que detectives anteriores anotaron en los ficheros y que le llevaban a nuevas pistas.

Llevaba ya más de una hora de trabajo intenso y seguía igual de desconcentrada. Si siquiera había sido capaz de dar la vuelta la hoja. Se revolvió el pelo de manera nerviosa.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué me pasa? –se increpó con rabia.

No podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso tema. No podía dejar de pensar en la "otra" posibilidad que podía tomar y cambiar así el destino del ser que llevaba dentro. No podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso padre de la criatura…Todavía no se lo había dicho.

-"¿Debería hacerlo?"-se preguntó con acritud.

En un primer momento ni se le paso por la cabeza pues la situación en la que se encontraba ahora había pasado por un "descuido" en un principio sin repercusiones que no debían alterar la relación que mantenía ahora con dicha persona. En resumen, ninguna relación. El "descuido" había sido un reencuentro algo turbio con un amigo de la infancia con el cual trabajaba de modo esporádico. Nada más. Por lo tanto no veía la necesidad de montar un mundo de todo esto.

-En definitiva mañana se acabará todo así que no hay más de que hablar –se limitó a responderse en voz alta como si creyera que diciéndoselo de ese modo la ayudaría a poner fin a todo el asunto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana para contemplar una fría noche en una ciudad sin nombre. Realmente esta iba a ser una noche muy lenta y pesada…

CONTINUARÁ…

-/-

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Sé que son súper cortos pero entre una cosa y otra no me da tiempo a más. En cuanto le coja el ritmo intentaré ser un poco más rápida y hacerlos más extensos. Gracias por el review! Me hizo mucha ilusión. Esto continuará no te preocupes si todavía queda mucho…


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Capítulo 3

Reencuentro:

-¡Hitomi!

La rubia de mirada vidriosa se giró para conocer el origen de esa voz que la llamaba sin tregua. No era otra que Pamela Nicholson, una compañera y amiga del cuerpo que se dirigía a ella con ademanes rápidos y sonrisa traviesa. La miró largamente mientas esperaba a que la susodicha llegara a su misma altura.

-Pensé que estarías en Londres por lo del caso del asesino del Tarot. Creí que eras una de las asignadas-dijo la recién llegada.

-No al final volví antes. Tenía que solucionar algunas cosas…

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué?- dijo un tono demasiado brusco y rápido la interpelada. Acto seguido lamento su error, acababa de demostrar "abiertamente" a Pam que su comentario cargado de intenciones había dado en el clavo. Había hecho algo más que solucionar cosas. Realmente su amiga era a veces exasperantemente perspicaz y leía como en un libro abierto los gestos delatores de la seria agente que no tenía secretos para una mirada tan aguda.

-¿Vas a contármelo sin rodeos o vamos a tener que desvariar en otros temas hasta que me cuentes que te pasa?

Odiaba que fuera tan directa, aunque en este caso casi lo prefería.

-Bueno…No es nada ya sabes que me cuesta acostumbrarme al cambio de horario. Llegamos justo ayer y no veas lo incómodos que son los vuelos a gran escala. Tuvimos que hacer trasbordo en…

-¡Hitomi!-Le cortó su compañera -deja de hacerte la sueca esos juegos conmigo no funcionan.- Estaba claro que Pam la había cogido por banda y que no la iba a soltar hasta que le dijera lo que quería oír.

Se habían visto sí; eso estaba claro. Notó como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cuando apenas cuatro días atrás volvió a ver la indefinible mirada de esos ojos que nunca había olvidado. Ahí estaba, igual de distante que siempre e igual de cercano que en el pasado. Por caprichos del destino la delgada línea que en algún momento les unió se quebró causando que cada uno forjara un futuro independiente del otro: él abandono el colegio para ser un reputado detective del que dependían muchas cosas; ella siguió el suyo tras un segundo plano siempre con la esperanza de encontrar otra vez un nudo del azar que los atara de nuevo.

Sintió en ese momento, como un fogonazo instantáneo todo lo que escucharon las cuatro paredes de una anónima habitación de hotel.

-No paso nada…- musitó con una apenas audible voz. Fue todo lo que le respondió mientras se adelantaba a lo que era su zona de trabajo en un claro gesto de que daba por finalizada la conversación.

De pronto un ardor de estómago acompañado de unas incómodas nauseas le obligaron a desviarse de su destino y girar en redondo al baño más cercano. Tenía que acabar con este problema antes de permitirse volver a pensar en Ryuzaki como antes.

-/-

Revolvió su negra cabellera con pereza y cogió de una manera minuciosa y con desquitada delicadeza una vulgar fresa. Mientras se la llevaba a la boca volvió una vez más a pensar en ella. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba ya en el día? Estaba asqueado porque tras un fugaz encuentro, ella había vuelto a desaparecer sin apenas darle tiempo a saborear el recuerdo del momento. Recordó su piel marmolea que en sus dedos perdía consistencia y se tornaba de algodón. Se sonrojó y se permitió el lujo de regalarse una sonrisa torcida al recordar los últimos días cargados de pasión y con un único testigo de fondo: un descolorido sofá verde. Se giró para mirarlo, ahí estaba regalándole un gesto serio y haciéndole creer en son de burla que nada hubiera pasado entre sus desgastados cojines. Fue en esos momentos compartidos, hechos también de retazos de recuerdos, donde Hitomi volvió a pertenecerle de nuevo y por entero y sin las ataduras ni excusas que este maldito mundo egoístamente le reclamaba, separándola de su lado. Pero ya todo eso se acabo. Tenía que recuperarla, sabía que debía hacerlo o acabaría perdiéndolo todo; era el momento de apostar su mejor carta y esta vez se aseguraría de que el pasado no llegara exigiendo su parte.

Por fin la parte de si mismo que luchaba por superar la duda descolgó el teléfono y marco lo que definitivamente iba a ser un reencuentro.

-…Soy yo…necesito verte- sus palabras rompían la quietud de la habitación y sin darse cuenta la de su propia mente que pedía a gritos el sonido de una conocida voz al otro lado del océano.

Desde la otra línea el temblor de unos finos labios dejó entrever la sorpresa de la llamada. Su acelerado corazón se movía a un ritmo asfixiante y su cabeza martilleaba a su son sin darle tregua.

-Claro…en fin acabo de volver a Virginia pero lo más probable es que vuelva a Londres la próxima semana por lo de la investigación. Si quieres quedamos y hablamos.-respondió la rubia con una firme voz que ocultaba el temblor de sus manos.

-No…no puedo esperar tanto. Iré a Virginia y te veré en tres días.-sentenció el pelinegro con una voz más sosegada.

-¡Qué dices! No puedes dejarlo todo y largarte así y menos con este trabajo de por medio. Nos podemos vernos la próxima semana y si lo estás haciendo es porque…

-Es porque quiero verte. He pasado seis años sin saber de ti y ahora que te he vuelto a ver, te largas sin decir nada. Lo siento pero me debes una…

Esto último, el de los ojos azabaches lo dejó caer con picardía y pudo comprobar cómo desde la otra línea la aludida haciendo honor a su carácter esquivo el golpe con bastante maestría.

-L…ya vale deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso-fue todo lo que le contestó y acto seguido colgó el móvil.

Se arrepintió en seguida pero su orgullo le impidió rectificar y pensar en una posible llamada de disculpa. Realmente quería verle pese al superficial gesto de indiferencia con que acabo la discusión. Pero no en ese momento, no cuando tenía que tomar una decisión tan importante. Había quedado con la doctora Sue en dos días y nada debía distraerla ni provocar que cambiara de su decisión final. Si permanecía cerca de él cualquier descuido podía tener el efecto contrario al deseado desde un principio. Tenía que dejar claro una cosa; no podían ser padres, debía deshacerse de este engorro lo antes posible y la idea esencial era que para ello no tuviera que meter a terceras personas en este círculo vicioso. Definitivamente debía ocultarle a toda costa que ella estaba embarazada.

–"Espero un hijo suyo"-pensó con sorpresa no siendo consciente hasta ese momento del alcance que sus palabras provocaban en su ser. Volvieron a embargarle las dudas y se quedó con unas temblorosas manos tapando un rostro carcomido por la incertidumbre.

-/-

Desde el otro lado de esa línea telefónica que separaba dos mundos un atónito joven se quedó pensando en el mejor modo de acabar con el orgullo infantil de esa joven que le robaba el aire.

-Definitivamente me voy a Virginia.

Su respuesta le sorprendió incluso a él mismo y rápidamente y antes de que la siempre fría e incómoda racionalidad con que afrontaba los hechos hiciera acto de presencia se persono lo antes posible delante de su computadora buscando todos los datos de su próximo viaje. Esta vez no permitiría que las circunstancias le desviaran de su cometido. Iba a conseguir de nuevo estar al lado de Hitomi costara lo que costara.


End file.
